After the party
by ScratchKat
Summary: Draco gets drunk at his birthday party and stumbles into the hallway only to see Harry. Drarry ensues. dirty talk, smut, slash, oneshot


"Potter " Draco slurred

"\"Are you drunk, Malfoy?,\" Harry asked as he frowned over at the blonde.  
" 'M not drunk! You're just stupid! " he yelled and swayed where he stood in the hall.

"\"And you're a prat, Malfoy. What do you want?,\" he asked again, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest; silently hoping that the blonde would fall.

" I want... I dont know but it's your fault! " he hollered and pointed at him before leaning in the wall " you and your perfect hair and broom and scar... YOUR FAULT!"

"Harry raised his eyebrow at the blonde's words, slightly taken aback. \"What in the bloody hell are you talking about? You need to go back to the dungeons Malfoy,\" he said firmly.

" i can't. I forgot the password " he mumbled and shuffled partially only to fall over onto his face.

Harry chuckled softly as the blonde fell, albeit feeling a little bad for him. \"Sounds like a personal problem to me. Maybe Filch will be feeling generous and let you sleep with him.\"

" I DON'T WANNA SLEEP WITH HIM! He got me drunk in the first place bloody pig face" he mumbled to the stone.

"\"Well have fun on the floor,\" Harry retorted and resumed walking, skirting around the blonde as best he could  
The blonde whined and grabbed Harry's cloak before pulling it hard "dont leave me!"

Harry stumbled as he felt his cloak being grabbed, eventually falling to the floor beside Draco whenever he was pulled harder. \"Malfoy, let go of me or so help me I'll hex you into next year. What do you bloody want!?,\" he asked, getting a bit loud as he tried to pry his cloak from Draco's grasp.  
Draco grumbled as Harry fell further away than predicted. The platinum blonde groaned and straddled the other " but I dont want to let go" He said, one hand firmly grasping the dark cloth.

"\"What-What are-What are you doing, Malfoy?,\" Harry asked in slight horror as he watched Draco crawl on top of him and straddle his waist, \"Have you gone daft? Get off of me and let me go, ferret!\"

" and why should I? What's in it for me?" He asked and tilted his head, having to tighten his legs on the brunette's waist to keep from toppling again.

"\"You'll leave this corridor alive, that's what's in it for you! Go sit on Parkinson's waist, you nutter,\" Harry protested, trying to wiggle his way out of the death grip Draco had on Harry with his legs.

" I don't like Parkinson. Your point is invalid " he said and covered his mouth

"\"And I don't like you! I swear if I could dig my wand from my pocket that you'd be a dead man,\" he growled angrily, silently cursing himself for not already having his wand out whenever he had met Draco down here.

Draco pouted " really? But I like you, how come you dont like me? Im clearly better, even under the influence I know that "

"\"You don't like me, Malfoy. You've spent our entire school years hating me and making my life miserable,\" Harry protested, inadvertently thrusting his hips up into Draco's as he tried to get away.

SDraco moaned lightly at the jerk and hung his head "...i was under the impression that teasing showed affection. Muggles say it all the time and since that is where you're from i assumed you knew that. I didn't think you were daft"

Harry's mouth hung open slightly as he heard Draco moan and then listened to his words. Malfoy held affection for him? \"That's how muggle children show affection, Malfoy. And what do you mean you were showing affection for me?\"

" well... i didn't think that the phrase change with maturity. In following the full i teased you you did occasionally so i figured you were too...minus anything else. " he said, worrying his lip between his teeth.

"\"I-what?,\" Harry asked, momentarily forgetting that they were sprawled in the middle of the corridor with a very drunk Draco Malfoy straddling his waist. \"I was under no circumstances flirting with you if that's what you're insinuating and you were not flirting with me, Malfoy. I suggest that you go wait by the dungeons before you say or do anything else that you might regret whenever you're sober.\"

" i was flirting by teasing you utter twat " he snapped back and glared at him with his ice blue eyes. " I know what I'm doing." He quipped and, both to spite then other and because he had a wanting, Draco lent down and connected his lips with the others albeit slighy sloppily.

"Harry automatically reached up and tried to push Draco off of him as soon as their lips connected. It felt like a jolt of electricity was running through his body as they kissed. He mostly fought against himself, realizing vaguely that he quite liked the way that Draco's soft lips felt against his, but refusing to kiss him back.

Draco let out a slight push of air as the stronger pushed back. He opened his eyes and looked down at the other, shoulders slumping slightly before he moved and got up. "Fine" he mumbled softly before shuffling down the hall towards what he hoped was the dungeons.

"Harry lay on the floor stunned as Draco finally got off of him and began shuffling down the hallway. Had Draco Malfoy just told him that he had a crush and then proceeded to kiss him? And worst of all, had Harry actually liked it a little bit? He swallowed hard and rolled over so that he could look after Draco, trying his hardest to find his voice.

Draco sighed and slumped on the floor outside his dorm, quickly falling unconscious until the next morning. As the Sun rose outside Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes, his hair tossed and messy and head pounding heavily. With a groan the pureblood looked at the hall and noticed class had already started.

Harry had eventually gone back to the Gryffindor tower that night, not getting a wink of sleep as he thought over what had happened between he and Draco last night. He still couldn't believe that any of it had happened, and that if he was being honest with himself, he hadn't minded the kiss all that much. As the sun rose, Harry sighed and headed down to his first class, freezing in the hall as he caught sight of Draco; not knowing whether to run or act like nothing had happened.

Draco groaned as he raked his fingers through his hair and tried to make it to potions without missing too much of the class. Hardly noticing the brunette, the blonde moved passed him quickly without a second thought. Though he did remember what he'd done he was hoping that Harry wouldn't bring it up or attempt to out him.

"Harry let out a sigh of relief as Draco brushed past him, swallowing hard as he resumed walking toward his class. If Malfoy wasn't going to talk about last night then neither was he. He made it to Potions quickly and sat down in his usual seat, chewing anxiously on his bottom lip as he pretended to take notes.

Draco kept his head down through class,n trying hard not to puke from both nerves and his hangover. He took out a note and quickly wrote. ' I will supply the answers to the next test should you refrain from telling others what happened ' before sending it over to Harry while the professor was turned around.

"Harry nearly jumped out of his skin whenever someone passed him a note, quickly opening it up and reading it after everyone had quit looking at him. Really Malfoy? he thought to himself. 'I have Hermione. I don't need you to give me the answers to the test. And maybe I've already told Hermione and Ron about it,' he lied before silently enchanting the note to skitter back across the floor to Draco

After reading the note Draco bit hard into his lip turning it a slight pink. ' fine. I will pay you three to keep the knowledge ti yourselves ' he wrote and sent it over, the feeling of being sick sinking in deeper.

Harry shot a glare over at Draco once he read the note again, \"Sod off, ferret,\" he wrote back simply before sending it back and turning away from the blonde, ignoring the man completely.

Draco read the note and took a deep breath before standing up in the middle of class, walking over to harry, grabbing him by the back of his uniform and dragged him out to the hall. " Listen Potter. Either you keep your mouth shut or ill make sure you never speak a word again. Understand? "

"\"What are you going to do? Kiss me again?,\" Harry hissed as he snatched himself out of Draco's grip, glaring at the other boy just as fiercely. \"Since when have I ever listened to a word you've said, Malfoy? You don't want me telling the school how you straddled me, called me perfect and then kissed me like you were running out of breath?,\" he challenged.

Draco looked away, ashamed of himself and what he'd done. " what do you want then, to keep quite and pretend this never happened?" He asked in a soft defeated tone.

Harry smirked, chuckling a bit as Draco gave him the upper hand, \"I don't know yet. I'll have to think about it,\" he answered with a smirk as his eyes flitted down to the blonde's lips again for a moment.

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. " If it's money you want I can get it." He offered, worrying his lips between his teeth again until they were a sore,raw red. " just tell me what you want, there has to be something " He said, almost desperately.

"\"Malfoy, you do realize that I'm also rich, right?,\" Harry retorted with a roll of his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at the other man. \"Stop chewing on your damn lip like that, you're going to mess them up,\" he blurted out suddenly, blushing ever so slightly.

" I dont know what else you'd want and most people would want money" he said before snorting. "So what of I do? I dont see why it concerns you" he said with and roll of his eyes.

"\"Then maybe I won't want to kiss you the next time you're drunk and stumbling down a hallway,\" Harry challenged with a laugh before turning around and beginning to walk about from the blonde. \"

Draco paused and smirked " wouldn't want to kiss me? That means you wanted to last time. You liked it, didn't you. Talking a big game just to seem like you're in the clear?" He asked and crossed his arms

"\"I guess you'll never know, Malfoy,\" Harry retorted, glancing back over his shoulder at the blonde with a smirk, \"Because in my mind it looks like you came on to me.\" Truth be told, Harry didn't really know how he felt about the kiss, it hadn't been all bad...maybe had Draco been sober it would have been a little bit better.

"Oh, I know. I also know your wand wasn't in your front pocket. And if you do tell, then ill make sure everyone thinks you came on to me. Understand? " he said though shifted nervously. He looked away however, unable to hold the other's gaze without colour flooding his cheeks.  
"\"Who are they going to believe though? You or me?,\" Harry returned, stopping dead in his tracks and turning around to look at the blonde. \"What would I have to give you for your silence though?,\" he asked curiously.

" you think you're credible enough?" He countered. " in return? Obliviate yourself. Just forget that night ever happened. " he said simply.

"\"Well I'm willing to show my memory of the event,\" he challenged, raising his eyebrow. \"Obliviate myself? You really are crazy. No deal, Malfoy.\"

" there are ways to get rid of a memory, even if you wish to keep it. I am willing to go to lengths to keep this quiet, don't make this harder than it has to be" he said calmly.

"\"Maybe we need to talk in private,\" Harry mumbled, gesturing with his head to the now cracked classroom door; he wasn't ready for any of this to get out yet, but he did get mild enjoyment from taunting Malfoy about it.

Draco nodded " fine, come along" he said and walked to his dorm and to his private room. Rhe entire area practically dripping wealth and luxury. Draco sat on his bed and gestured to a chair a few feet away. " most private room in then school. " he said as crossed his legs " so, about getting rid of your memory. "

Harry followed Draco willingly, almost gagging at the way the room exuded money.\"Of course you would have a private room,\" Harry murmured as he sat down in the chair across from Draco. \"I'm not getting rid of my memory, Malfoy,\" he said defiantly as he looked over at him, not letting the blonde fluster him

" then I'll curse you so you can never speak of it. " he said simply, finding it to be a fair idea though fair only when not including the other.

"\"Why did you even kiss me last night if you're so ashamed of it?,\" Harry asked curiously, \"Don't want all of your friends knowing that you're gay and have the hots for Prince Potter? Isn't that what you lot call me?\"

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his still moppy hair " I kissed you because I wanted to. Im not ashamed of it but people can't know, father would have me locked up if he caught word of it. Also, no. You're not prince potter, we mock you quite heavily... i am simply honest when im intoxicated " he said with a sigh.

"\"Well what makes you think that I'm going to spill the beans on you? I may not like you but I'm not cruel,\" Harry said evenly, waiting a moment before he spoke again. \"Besides, it would ruin my chances of it ever happening again,\" he added softly, nibbling nervously on his bottom lip

" I assume you're vindictive but your mates stop you. I mean, your house laughed and teases a first year as soon as they were put into my house. I just lump you with them. " he said before pausing. " again? You want it to happen again? "

"\"I can't help what my house does, just like I know that you can't help what your father does,\" Harry replied honestly, remembering the incident that Draco was talking about...he still felt badly for that poor first year. He looked up into the blonde's eyes at his question, studying them carefully before he answered, \"It's certainly possible. Do you want it to happen again?\"

Draco nodded " true." He looked back at the brunette and shrugged "well...obviously i want it to happen again but wanting it to and it being a good idea at two very different things. I mean... dispite what you may think, i would want something steady and that is a definite impossibility "

"\"Draco Malfoy wanting a steady relationship? By all of the school gossip, that's unheard of,\" he said with a soft chuckle. \"So you would turn me down if I asked you to teach me your ways?\"

" piss off. I will turn you to a slug if you keep this up " he quipped. " my ways? Ways of what? Faking it? Well first pick a female, say your dating, be completely vague about everything, dump them, and repeat"

"\"If you turned me into a slug then you couldn't kiss me, ferret,\" Harry teased him, quite liking the way that Draco was reacting to him.

" I could keep you in a jar, that would be entertaining " he laughed, snorting as he did so and covered his mouth in an attempt to cover it. " besides, ferrets are clearly better anyway "

"\"Not quite. Ferrets are quite smelly,\" he returned with a grin, not quite believing that he was sitting here with Draco Malfoy and kind of enjoying himself, \"And you do have a certain odor about you. Maybe you are more of a ferret that anyone originally thought.\"

" and slugs are slimy and gross, much like you" he counted with a grin, enjoying the light banter. " everything has a scent to it you knobhead. Ferrets are like squished and stretched cat things."

"\"I know what a ferret is, I saw an ugly white one a year or so ago. Truly a hideous creature,\" he countered, a look of disgust on his face as he teased Draco. \"Your odor though is highly unpleasant, much like a ferret, Malfoy.\"

" I made an adorable ferret thank you very much. Either way im no where near as bad as a slug, it's just gross. Almost as bad as moppy brown hair and glasses. "

"\"You mean kind of like my messy hair and glasses that you called perfect?,\" Harry asked in a challenging tone as he got up from his chair and came to stand in front of Malfoy. \"Are you trying to tell me that you didn't call me perfect? I thought you were honest whenever you were intoxicated.\"

" I said im honest when intoxicated, not correct. Large difference there" he said smirking up at him as he bit the corner of his lip lightly.

"\"Well if you're honest then you weren't lying to me when you said that you found me attractive. Oh i'm so flattered that the fabulous Draco Malfoy thinks I'm cute. Too bad he's too much of a coward to kiss me again,\" he said with a laugh.

" i kissed you the first time, it's your turn lazy arse" he smirked and lent back on his hands, leg moving out to rest behind Harry's.

"\"We're taking turns now? I don't remember asking for you to kiss me though,\" Harry said with a laugh before he gently laid over Draco, looking into his eyes as he inched his face closer; his breath hitching in his throat a little. \"Don't get too attached now, Malfoy,\" he mumbled with a smirk before capturing Draco's lips in his and kissing the other boy deeply, a soft moan escaping his throat this time.

Draco kissed back and slowly opened his mouth for the other, one hand tangling in his chocolate hair as he flicked his tongue against the others. He mewled quietly into Harry's mouth though he'd never admit to doing so.

"\"Fuck,\" Harry breathed softly as he continued to kiss Draco, reaching up and cupping the blonde's cheek as he pushed him back onto his bed a little more, now straddling him. He couldn't believe that they were doing this and that he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Harry sucked gently on the other man's tongue, his hips moving against the others as he began to grind against him.

Draco arched up and moaned lowly before pulling back for a short breath only to connect their lips again. He carefully hooked one leg over Harry's hip and ground up against him, practically squirming at the friction.

"Before Harry realized what he was doing, he reached up and began unbuttoning the other man's shirt; his fingers splaying over Draco's pale chest as he exposed the skin, their hips still moving together as his breathing sped up from the friction. \"Damn it, Malfoy,\" he mumbled against the blonde's lips, nibbling at his bottom lip.

Draco's breath hitched before he pushed Harry back " door. Lock it first. " he demanded as his lithe fingers made quick work of hia buttons. He tossed the offensive and suddenly unnecessary fabric against one of his walls before pulling Harry back on top of him to once again devour his mouth.

"Harry chuckled against Draco's mouth before pulling away from him and going over to make sure that the door was turned around and leaned against the door as he looked over at the other, his eyes roaming over his toned body; making sure that his eyes lingered over the tent in his trousers. He was gay, there was no denying it, because he had never seen a more sexy sight than a shirtless Draco with a hard cock.

Draco glared " this isn't a show you prat. I'd like to get off to and if thay means i have to pin you down and ride you till im down then so be it. Obersensitivity be damned " he snapped before deciding Harry's shirt was a lost cause and simply ripped it off him, taking a slight pleasure from the act.

"\"Oh that does sound like a good idea. Maybe you should do that,\" Harry replied with a laugh, reaching down and beginning to unbuckle Draco's belt. \"Get rough with me, Malfoy,\" he leaned down and growled in the man's ear, \"Dominate me.\"

Draco groaned lowly and shuddered at the other's growl. He'd curse him later but currently Draco was having a mental battle of not getting off by the others voice alone. " J-just get on with it potter, haven't got all day"v he said, trying to sound snappish but failed miserably.

"\"But we could,\" he murmured huskily, roughly removing Draco's belt and unzipping his pants. \"Are you going to fuck me, Malfoy? Punish me like you know that you want to?,\" Harry asked him as he began to work at undoing his own pants.

"Fuck you? No no no. I'd pin you down and make you my own personal toy. I preferred getting fucked. " he clarified. "But that doesn't mean i couldn't dominate you." He added and kicked off his trousers.

"Harry chuckled and slipped his trousers down his legs and kicked them off of his feet, palming his cock through his boxers as he began to nibble and suck at Draco's earlobe. \"I don't think you could. I don't think that you have it in you to dominate me, Malfoy,\" he taunted, hoping to rile the man up and make him get rough.

Draco rose a brown and gripped Harry's shoulder before flipping him and quickly pulling out a pair of cuffs from under his pillow that he used to restrain the other " I like it rough." He smirked and stroked himself under his silk boxers.

Harry smirked as he allowed Draco to handcuff him to the bed, watching intently as the blonde stroked himself. He could feel his cock growing a bit harder as he watched the other man, realizing that his cock had never been this hard. \"Ride my cock, Malfoy,\" he growled, straining against the cuffs as he arched his hips needily.

Draco felt himself twitch at the command but couldn't help being cocky " hmm...i dont know. I like things rough and you...well you cant do anything. Pitty really " he said and trailed a finger down Harry's prick. " how's your dirty talk? " he smirked ad he stripped the last remaining article of clothing away.

Harry hissed sharply as Draco ran a finger down his cock before taking his boxers off; he was quite sexy in the bedroom, he would definitely have to give him credit for that. \"Only one way to find out how dirty I talk isn't there?,\" Harry retorted, biting hard on his bottom lip as he looked down at his erect cock that was just begging for Draco to sit on it.

" how about you try and convince me then hmm? I mean...if not i could just keep you there and you could watch me be stretched out by a toy and never know what i feel like. What a shame that would be" he said as he moved onto his knees an over Harry's prick and worked his fingers inside himself.

"\"Yeah? Well you'd never know what it felt like to sit on my fat cock if you did that,\" Harry replied, his mouth practically drooling as he watched Draco begin to finger himself. \"I want to fuck you so badly, Malfoy. I want nothing more than for you to bounce on top of me,\" he moaned out, his voice practically begging for some sort of stimulation.

Draco moaned and began to roll his hips " not even close to good enough. You had better hope your excuse for a cock is enough to get me off or you're gonna be stuck like that for quite a while. " he said before pulling out his fingers and slowly lowering himself halfway down.

"\"Fuck, Malfoy. I need you to sit down on my cock. I need to fuck your ass,\" Harry growled, his hips arching again. He had never known this kind of need, never needed to be with someone this badly before. \"Fuck me, Draco,\" he demanded.

Draco let his mouth hang open as he moved the rest of the way down on him and slowly ground his hips. " bugger... insult me. Name calling "v the blonde snapped as he rocked slowly up and down on him.

"\"Merlin you're such a fucking prat,\" Harry groaned out as he began to move his hips up hard into the other man, \"Is this all you've got? My hand can do a better job at pleasing me.\" He gasped as Draco began to rock on top of him, his hips moving eagerly against the blonde.

"That's the best dirty talk you have? Neville does better than that when making a fuss online. Come on potter. " he moaned and lent down to kiss him deeply. " aren't I a little whore? Ridding your thick throbbing cock and moaning like some bitch in heat trying to milk you of your spunk?" He asked as he licked his lips and slowly rose his hips before dropping them back down.

"Fuck he was good at this, Harry thought to himself as he kissed Draco back eagerly. He had never really been all that great at talking dirty, always a bit too gentle to insult someone but he was sure that Draco would teach him in time. \"You are a little whore, Malfoy,\" he moaned out as Draco dropped back down on his length, straining hard against the handcuffs and hearing the bed creak in return.

"And how am I a little whore? " he asked, taunting him in hopes of getting a better reaction then repetition. He moaned as he began to grate his hips up and only grind against the very head of Harry's hard shaft.

"\"You're my dirty little whore,\" Harry repeated, a soft gasp escaping his lips as the boy teased the head of his cock. \"You're just a little cum dumpster who's begging for me to fill you up with my hot load aren't you?,\" he growled out huskily.

Draco moaned loudly at that, picking up the pace as a reward and took Harry from base to tip with each thrust "y-yes...your whore...need your cum in me " he gasped out as he tilted hia head back and called Harry's name loudly.

"\"Yeah, moan my name you fucking slut,\" Harry demanded, snatching at the handcuffs again as he tried to get free. \"Tell me how much you want my cum inside of you,\" he growled, moaning loudly as the blonde began moving faster on top of him.

Draco whimpered and gasped as Harry hit his sweet spot and made him shudder with want and need. " want it so bad. Want to feel you fill me up so much it spills out and leaves me leaking. Wanna feel it drip onto my thighs after you coat my fucked insideds" he panted as he began to rut against him with a fervor

"\"You want me to breed you, cockwhore?,\" Harry growled up to him, having never talked so filthy in his life; he liked it though, it definitely helped get him off so he could understand why Draco enjoyed it. \"You keep riding my fucking cock like this and I'm going to cum hard inside of you.\"

Draco whimpered and reached down to stroke himself quickly. He was practically bouncing up and down on the brunette's prick, moving fast and hard and guaranteeing he'd limp well for a few days. " yes.. yes! Fill me, take me, break me. Make me yours. Use me" he said as he began to shudder and clench around the other man as his own orgasm hit him.

Harry moaned loudly and shoved his cock deep inside of Draco as he felt the man clench around him, cumming hard inside of him and filling him with seed just like he had promised. \"Holy fuck!,\" he growled out, his breath shuddering a bit as he made eye contact with Draco, \"Cum on my fucking chest, whore,\" he demanded of the man, a soft whimper leaving him as he rode his orgasm out.

Draco mewled as shook as he came, doing as he was told and decorating the other's tan flesh with ropes of his own spunk. He braced himself on his hand as he felt the others large load sloshing inside of his well worked arse. With a flick of his wrist the cuffs were off and Draco easy laying against Harry's chest with his entrance plugged by his softening shaft.

Harry immediately wrapped his arms loosely around Draco as his chest heaved, staying silent while he tried to catch his breath. Sex with Malfoy had been absolutely amazing, and he couldn't believe that he had been missing out on this throughout the years. \"Shit...,\" he mumbled breathlessly, lightly running his hands up and down the blonde's back.

Draco smiled, completely in bliss as he hummed and lightly kissed at Harry's collarbone. " very good " he managed as he used a simple charm to pull the blankets over their naked bodies "very very good"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at Draco's soft praises,tilting his head down so that he could kiss the other man again; moving his lips much more slowly this time. \"That was wonderful,\" he mumbled against the blonde's lips before going back to kissing him, just enjoying the feeling of being close to him.

Draco smiled into the kiss " I was serious about wanting something more than a fling" he said, more as a passing comment. It wasn't often he had soft moments but when he did it was highly noticeable.

Harry pecked the man once more before he responded to his question, sighing softly, \"What is it that you want?,\" he asked and reached up with one hand to run his fingers through Draco's soft platinum locks. He absolutely adored the way that Draco was talking to him right now, such a pleasant change from how they had been talking a few moments ago.

Draco thought, tangling his legs with the other's and rubbed them together slowly. "...hmm... I'd prefer a boyfriend but...well I cant have that. At least not yet... a secret boyfriend. Just mine that others dont know of".he decided, tracing designs onto Harry's strong chest.

Harry smirked as he watched the other trace patterns onto his chest, sighing in content. \"Well, Draco, I guess this is as good a time as any. Would you like to be my secret boyfriend?,\" he asked with a smile as he continued to play in his blonde locks. \"I-I haven't even really come to terms with my sexuality yet, but after what we just did I know there's no going back,\" he whispered softly, looking deep into the man's eyes.

Draco smiled as he gazed back at him " id...I'd really like that. Alright, I'll be your secret boyfriend " he smiled and kissed him lightly before curling up on him. " I apologize in advance for how ill treat you tomorrow. For now though and following nights feel free to sleep in here. " He said as he kissed and nipped his jaw.

"\"How am I going to get in here without any of your housemates knowing?,\" Harry asked, craning his neck a bit as Draco kissed and bit as his jawline. \"And just how are you going to treat me tomorrow, Malfoy?,\" he teased him, moving his hand from his hair and lightly scratching the blonde's back.

Draco arched his back happily at the scratches " I'll probably treat you terribly. This is an old castle, there are tunnels to get to each dorm. " he said and nuzzled him softly.

\"Why would you do such a thing?,\" Harry murmured, laughing as Draco arched his back like a cat. \"You'll have to show me the tunnels, because I don't plan on spending any more nights in the Gryffindor tower if I can help it,\" he whispered, nuzzling back into his new boyfriend.

Draco smiled "I'll show you a map. You can come in here any night or. ..whenever you need some stress relief " he smirked.

"\"How many other men have you shown this map to?,\" Harry teased him, pretty confident in the fact that the blonde hadn't shown it to many. \"What are we going to do for the rest of our afternoon by the way? Potions was our last class and we skipped half of it. Not to mention no one will expect us to actually be together. They'll just assume that we had another row and we're both being angry somewhere.\"

"No other has seen the map but a few have been here. I just blank their memories afterwards usually. " he said. "We could fuck again. I do like being scratched and having my hair pulled " he said bluntly.

Harry cracked another smirk and rolled his eyes at Draco, \"Slow down there. You just gave my cock quite a workout and I'm not sure I'm ready for round two. Besides, I quite enjoy cuddling with you like this and having you treat me like I'm a human being,\" he admitted, now taking his turn and kissing at the other boy's jawline. \"I really can't believe that I'm here honestly, after last night this was the last thing that I was expecting. What were you doing drunk anyway?,\" he asked curiously as he bit Draco's neck, leaving a large hickey.

" it was my birthday, i usually go out drinking on my birthday. " he said and smiled at the kisses. He tangled his fingers jn Harry's hair again and lightly scratched his scalp.

"\"Mmm well happy late birthday, ferret,\" Harry mumbled affectionately, smiling happily as Draco scratched his scalp. \"Did you get what you wanted for your birthday?,\" he asked.

" a bit late but i most definitely got what I wanted "he said with a soft smile, looking up at the other

"\"And what was that exactly?\" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he looked back down into Draco's eyes.

"You"


End file.
